littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
O, Bloody Night...
O, Bloody Night... is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 22th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Seashore Rouge. Plot Following the events of Lake Farnses, Chief MacLeod sent the Liberty Agency to Mount Whitney for winter vacation whereas Nadia preferred to stay in the offices, tracking Krampus and D.M. Group. Abraham wanted to stay with his niece Jamie because her father Adam writing down the Christmas wishlist, so Fatiha and the player took Rob Zimmerman's offer to visit his horror movie set instead. At the set, Fatiha and the player found B-movie king Paul Campbell's dead body in pool of blood. The five people were labelled as suspects: Rob Zimmerman (B-movie director), Sanford Clarkson (toy maker), Stewart Weiss (street boy), Elvira Rochon (b-movie actress), and Terry Strode (Nordic skater who's revealed to be Jocelyn's boyfriend). While searching for evidences, Fatiha open the metal box to find the picture of Jocelyn with her kidnapped brother. Then Fatiha turns and screams when Krampus attacks her. The player hits him with skating board before everyone comes after heard Fatiha's scream. Then Hisao shocked after learn about Jocelyn's sexuality relationship with Terry Strode, impregnated her before she and her unborn were killed by Krampus. Mid-investigation, despite Jamie's incompetence and Krampus is almost destroying the evidence to prevent them from tracking, they incriminated Terry Strode, Jocelyn's boyfriend, for the murder. Terry stated that he was in Daisywood to protect his girlfriend, but much to his grief, admitted to the homicide later. After presenting the evidence, Fatiha angrily told Terry why don't he calling the police already. Terry said that the police believe that Jocelyn just screamed like a horror movie teenage character. Paul Campbell was ordered by Krampus' henchman to kill Jocelyn and kidnapping Jeff to shipping the rest of children for money. When the victim discovered Jocelyn's affair with Terry and her subsequent pregnancy makes him jealous and begin to chase her, impersonated as Krampus, and stabbed her to death in anger. Terry find out that Paul killed her, took everything about Christa Rees' relatives and sold his house for Krampus. Because of all the rage and the hatred, Terry decided to end Paul's madness once and for all. He attacks the victim mercilessly, tied him up in movie set and sliced him up with saw as he ignoring Paul's screams and pleas. Terry told Judge Pereira he had to do anything to avenged for Jocelyn's death as if there was no Christmas and he was tried as an adult. Judge Pereira issued 15 years in jail for Terry for the homicide. During Ghost of Christmas Past (4/6), Abraham informed the team that Hilda and Hisao had sent Jamie to cabin without Adam's consensus because Hilda wanted her to see Santa Claus. Chief MacLeod instructed Adam Fowler to help the player check up on Stewart Weiss. After the conversation with him, Abraham and the player went to the Lounge Area and found a suspicious book. They sent it to Hisao for analysis. Hisao explained that the Christmas of Past, Present and Future allowed everyone to grant the wish and the Christmas Yet to Come which someone sentenced to death if reject or ruining the Christmas joy. Abraham told Hilda he would disguise as Santa Claus to grant Jamie a wish, and succeeded doing so. With Jamie's mind changed and returned to headquarters, the whole Fowler family and the rest of the Liberty Agency went to B-movie actress Elvira Rochon's Christmas Charity Gala. The player returned the picture to Elvira, telling her that her friend's son, Peter Campbell, was one of the abducted children kidnapped by Krampus. The team went back to the station, vowing to unravel the mystery behind the Ghost of Christmas. There, Nadia told the player that Krampus was spotted in Langfield. With no knowledge of Krampus' plans or any leads to go from, the team promoted to go to Langfield. Summary Victim *'Paul Campbell' Murder Weapon *'Saw' Killer *'Terry Strode' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses marjoram oil. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses marjoram oil. *The suspect has cold. *The suspect wears hoodies. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses marjoram oil. *The suspect has cold. *The suspect wears hoodies. *The suspect is under 20 years old. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses marjoram oil. *The suspect plays Nordic skiing. *The suspect wears hoodies. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses marjoram oil. *The suspect has cold. *The suspect plays Nordic skiing. *The suspect wears hoodies. *The suspect is under 20 years old. Killer's Profile *The killer uses marjoram oil. *The killer has cold. *The killer plays Nordic skiing. *The killer wears hoodies. *The killer is under 20 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Ghost of Christmas Past (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases of Seashore Rouge Category:Copyrighted Images